Ron breaks up with Kim Possible?
by andblik
Summary: Kim and Ron are in the living room, then Wade calls and ask them not to go find Drakken or Shego. Drakken and Shego will do something to Ron, and will they succed? I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_(Possible Residence)_

Ron was sitting on the couch and watching some TV, with his girlfriend Kim Possible there was sitting close to him. It was only two month's since they came together, and they were acting like they were married. Ron has freaked out the first week, after they started dating. But Kim was there for him, witch was one of the hundreds of reasons he loved her.

While they was sitting next to each other, and watching the news Kim suddenly gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Ron looked at her, with a goofy smile. She quickly says "Thanks for saving me back, at Drakkens layer."

Kim could see that Ron was blushing, while he says softly to her "It's nothing KP, you would have done the same for me." He was still smiling with the goofy smile of his, and Kim blushed a little too. Ron saw that and, without really knowing it he puts his arm around her. Kim was still blushing and felt that she should say something, but she couldn't say anything.

_(At Drakkens Layer)_

Drakken shouts "SHEGO!... are you even listening?"

Shego was sitting in her chair, although Drakken was talking about his newest plan that he called a fool proof plan. But Shego normally called, his plans a buffoons plan. Shego started listening to him, because she had to. It was in her contract, and she couldn't deny the contact or Drakken would fire her. Drakken made a mad sound, and started talking about his plan again.

He says, "I don't know shego, if you have heard the news about Kim Possible. But she is together with that buffoon, not like partner or sidekick but boyfriend/girlfriend (he lets out a growl in disgust). And after the news I have a new plan, and the buffoon is the victim." Shego there still was sitting in her chair and files her nails, asked "And what should you do with him?" Drakken laughed and said with venom in his voice "Oh you shall see Shego, and it's going to be good."

_(Back at the Possible Residence)_

Kim was laying close up at Ron, and Rufus was playing a video game with the tweebs. They had the whole living room for them self, and Kim enjoyed it really much. She enjoyed the closeness to Ron, and how he had his arm around her. Ron was enjoying it too, and he wished that this would never end.

Suddenly the kimmunicator makes its normal beep sound, and she sits up in the couch and presses the on button. Wade pups op on the screen, and he is not looking too happy. Kim says "Hey Wade, What's the sitch?"

Wade says with a kind a cold voice, "Drakken and Shego, is up to something." Before Wade could continue, Kim says quickly "Set us up with a ride Wade!" Wade just look at her with a look that said "I was not done talking", Kim quickly says "sorry Wade", Ron pops up in the screen so Wade can see him.

Wade smiles and says "Hey ron, doing good?" Ron smiles back at him says with a laugh "Yeah everything is, going smooth. What about you Wade?" Wade smile at him, but then his smile disappears as he says "Yeah great, for now at least." Ron says with a kind a freaked voice "Whats wrong Wade?" Wade quickly says "Oh nothing special, i just kind a wanted to talk to you and Kim."

Ron says with his normally soft voice, "So Wade you can continue now, with the real reason you called us." Wade was looking sad, and both Kim and Ron did see it. Wade says with a voice he normally used, then he was afraid of telling something.

**To be continued...**

* * *

If you find any grammatical errors, feel free to mail it to me :). What did you guys think about chapter 1? And what do you think will happen in chapter 2?

Read on to find out, and enjoy the story.

If you have some ideas you could mail them to me, and maybe i can use them in my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_(Possible Residence)_

Wade just looked at the two teens, Ron says "So what do you want to tell us Wade?" Wade thought to himself "This is hard, how do I tell them this?" Ron then says "WADE! Wake up what is it you want to tell us?"

Wade had not realized that they were talking to him. He snaps out of his thoughts, and says "Kim, Ron I am sorry but you can't go on this mission, these things he bought don't really fit in on a "take over the world plan". I am really sorry, but I just wanted to tell you that Drakken was up to something. So you guys would be the first to know, I am now sending this mission to GJ. I think its best this way, and I don't want you guys to get hurt. Or might even get killed, I really hope you two understand!"

Kim and Ron were still sitting in the couch, but the look they both had on their faces scared him a little. He then said though the kimmunicator, "Hello, are you guys there?" Kim snaps out of it, and say "But why don't you trust us to go on this mission, we been on more dangerous missions before. So what is so special this time, which we cannot go on the mission?"

Wade didn't have anything to say, so he just lets out an elm. He softly says to them, "I am sorry but I can't take the chance, then we don't know what Drakken is going to do with this stuff. I already told you guys, that it can't be used to take over the world. So as long I can guess, he is going to make a trap for you guys. He isn't even hiding his location, so is has to be a trap!"

Kim looks down, at the floor says "I do understand it Wade, but its kind a weird not being the ones to save the world." Ron says "Yeah" in an understanding way, but he was kind a glad that they didn't need to move from the couch. He liked that Kim was laying up at him, it felt like they were combined in some way. Like each mind was one, but it might just been him.

He overreacted always about that kind a stuff, once he did even call Wade and asked him if it was possible. Wade had said "No" without checking him, Ron had felt stupid all day after asking Wade about that silly question. But in some way it was like he could sense Kim's thoughts, and read them like it was his own mind. The last thing Wade said before hanging up was, "Kim, Ron just don't do something stupid you later will regret, and Ron sincee I know you might be the most careful person. I have in my minds that you, are going to keep Kim away from this mission"

After saying that wade closed the connection, and was glad that was over. Now he just wondered if Kim was going or not, he hoped not but he knew Kim after all these years.

Kim was all out of her good skin, she tried to hide it. But Ron knew better, and could see that she wasn't so happy about GJ saving the world. Or maybe not exactly the world, but in this case after what Wade had told her, it was her GJ was saving. And what was worst, while they were saving her and the world. They were saving Ron witch was HER job, and she felt responsible at protecting him. She knew that Ron didn't expect her, to protect him if she couldn't do it. And he did not want her hurt, for trying to save him.

After an hour Kim was standing in front of the door, while Ron has fallen asleep on the couch. She whispers softly "I'm sorry Ron, but I have to do this for you and the world."

_(Ride to the Layer)_

She walked out were one of her mother's good friend was picking her up, and took a last look at the house before going in the car. While she was driving away from the house, Kim asked the old lady witch name was Sophie. About what she would have done if she was in her situation, and had to leave her boyfriend at her home.

She knew that Sophie might just look at her in a weird way, but she instead answer her and says with a soft voice "I think I would, have done the same as you are doing Kim. But I would have search for some kind a sidekick, to replace Ron on the mission so I wasn't alone. But after hearing you story, I can hear that it wasn't possible to find a sidekick in that little time. So I will say that you are kind a doing the right thing, but you should still have search help or listened to the Wade-guy.

Kim has a soft voice then she said "Yeah maybe, but I have to save the world. And I can't just stand home, and wait for some other team to do it." With whose words, Sophie says "and you are sure it is to save the world? And not your boyfriend?"

Kim blushed and was going to say that it was not, but even herself knew she saved the world to keep Ron save. She was still blushing when she start saying "Yeah okay, you got me where. It's just that… he means the world to me, so if I save the world I save my world. It's complicated, I don't think you would understand if I used the rest of the rest of the trip to explain it."

Sophie smiles a little, as she says "but I think I do, I had once a guy there meant the world to me. But he moved on, and a couple of days he broke up with me." Kim asked her why he broke up with her and she answered "He broke up with me at your age, in almost the same situation as you. I leaved him out of things he normally, was doing with me he got mad and broke up." Kim feels a guilt, but she knew it was the right thing to do.

(At Drakkens Layer)

They were at Drakkens new layer, and Kim was opening the door. Then Sophie says softly to her, "What are you doing?" witch surprises Kim a lot since Sophie knew that she was heading for the layer. Kim says "I'm going to save the world Sophie." Sophie looks at her, and says "I'm not letting you go alone Kim!"

Kim looks at her, as she thinks for herself "Why she knew that I was alone on this mission?" Sophie then says "You're not going alone, because I'm going with you." Kim would normally say no, but because Ron wasn't there she just let it go "She says with her "mission mode" voice "Come on we better hurry then, we might already be too late."

Kim wondered why the GJ agents wasn't there, but they might just be late like always. They walked up the road, and found a door there was unlocked. This makes Kim's Danger senses go off, and she says to Sophie "We are so not going through this door" with Sophie nodding.

Kim says "Let's take them from the roof" as she walks to the wall and shot her dryer off, and climbs up at the rope. Kim just wished that Ron was there with her, it was hard not to be with him on a mission. But if she had asked him, he would have stopped her for her own good. If she wasn't in her "mission mode" she would have liked him protecting her from danger. But she thought that protecting him, and the world was something she had to do.

_(Back at Possible Residence)_

Kim had left the kimmunicator home, so Wade couldn't track her. Wade was calling, while Ron was sleeping. Wade didn't like that Kim didn't answer the kimmunicator, but then he sees that the connection is accepted. 2 seconds later, Ron appears on the screen.

Wade asked him were Kim was, and Ron said with a surprised face "I don't know Wade, I was falling asleep with her. And now she is gone, I don't get it where could she possible be." Wade there was a little faster than Ron said "Ron I think Kim went on the mission!"

Ron goes upstairs and sees that her mission gears are gone. Ron said with voice Wade would call his "Protect Kim" voice "Wade I am going after her, give me a ride with some mission gears!" Wade says "Yeah since Kim is gone on the mission why not you?" Wade is surprised then Ron says without fear "Yeah and I am going right now, I want the fastest ride to come and pick me up now."

**To be continued...**

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter, what do you think will happen. Will Kim Possible succed the mission without Ron, and if not will Ron be able to save her in time? read on to find out...


End file.
